After Glow
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Lena can't wait until she and Roman are alone.


Disclaimer: I only own Lena.

A/N: Do I really need to explain the need for pure Roman smut? Enjoy. Review.

* * *

They walked out of the arena together, hand in hand. Lugging their luggage behind them and smiles on their faces as they laughed at something that happened backstage during the show. As they approached their rental car, catcalls and jeers can be heard from the fans that were waiting to see their favorite superstars leave.

Roman popped open the hatchback of their SUV and started loading their things in. He ignored the jeers towards him, but the catcalls towards Lena were starting to get under his skin.

"Every night." Roman muttered.

Lena looked back at the crowd on the other side of the fence and then looked back at Roman. Even in the dim streetlight, she could see how pissed off Roman was getting. The muscles in his neck were strained, the muscles in his arms were tense. Frustrated, he slammed the trunk shut. Every moment of this left her more turned on then before.

"Lena?"

"Hmm?"

"You all right?"

Lena pressed herself against him. Standing on her tip toes, she brought her hand to the back of his neck, pushing his face down to hers. She pressed her lips against his. Unable to control herself, she bit on his lower lip, sliding her tongue inside his mouth, tangling with his.

"All night." Lena whispered against his lips. "I've been waiting since the beginning of Raw to get my hands on you."

"Do you know what you just did?"

"Uh-huh." She smirked. She broke away from him and started to the passenger side. "I don't think you know what you did."

Roman walked around to the driver's side and got in. He glanced at Lena, sitting next to him, appearing as innocent as ever, chewing on her lower lip, playing with the ends of her hair, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What did I do?"

He started the car and backed out of the spot. He exited the lot, careful not to hit any of the fans leering at them or running up to the car. He ignored them as he drove through.

"Oh, you don't even know." Lena whispered. "The brawl at the beginning of the show turned me on. You were so intense and sexy."

Roman looked at her from the corner of his eye to see her shifting in her seat. He could see her chest rising and falling heavily.

"Yeah?" He asked, focusing on the road again.

"Mhmm." Lena breathed out.

Roman jumped slightly when he felt her hand on his thigh, creeping to his cock. He groaned when her hand brushed against it. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and pushed down on the gas pedal.

"So hot watching you break free of everyone holding you back." Lena kept going, now rubbing his cock through his jeans. "The leap over the ring ropes."

"Lena." He moaned. "Wait, ah shit, until we get to our room."

The sound of his zipper going down was the only sound he heard. He took in a deep breath when he felt her hand dip into his boxer briefs and pull his cock out. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, gently stroking it.

"I don't think I can wait." She whispered. She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over, taking his cock in her mouth.

Roman almost swerved into the next lane. He was quick to regain his composure and straighten the car out. The car next to him honked, an angry driver rushing past him while angrily gesturing at him to stay in his lane.

Lena took him out of her mouth, devilishly smirking up at him. "Pay attention, baby."

Her mouth wrapped around him again.

"Ahh fuck." Roman growled, looking down at her.

He tried to focus on the road again, but it was increasingly difficult with her warm mouth wrapped around his cock. Her head bobbed up and down, making slurping noises. She pulled him out of her mouth, gently flicking her tongue against the head of his dick, licking the pre-cum that was oozing out. Her hand ran up and down the length of his shaft as she took him back into her mouth.

"Lena." He moaned, pushing a hand on the back of her head. "Ahh fuck, that's good, baby."

With Roman's hand on the back of her head, he pushed her head further down. He could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat. He lifted his hips up some, inching more of himself into her mouth. He could hear her gagging on him. Her moaning around him felt good, the vibrations bouncing off his cock sent a new wave of heat through him.

His grip on the steering wheel grew tighter, his knuckles nearly turning white. He glanced around the road to see other cars on the road with them, none of them paying attention to them.

"Yeah, that's a good girl." He growled. "Suck me off."

Lena took Roman out of her mouth, struggling to catch her breath. She took in deep breaths, letting her hand jerk him off.

"Cum for me, baby." She moaned.

"Fuck, Lena." He moaned, struggling to keep his eyes open. He could feel himself getting close. "Mmm, yeah, feels good."

"I want to taste you." She whispered before taking him in her mouth again.

Her head moved up and down, faster now. She knew he was close. She wrapped her hand around his cock, running it up and down his length, while her other hand gripped his thigh.

"Mmmm, fuck." Roman growled, shifting his hips up again.

Lena moaned when she felt him burst inside of her mouth. She swallowed, feeling his cum going down her throat. With another moan, she took his dick out of her mouth and sat back in her seat. She wiped the corners of her mouth with her index finger.

"So good." She groaned.

"Fuck, baby." Roman said, breathing heavily. "Wait until I get my hands on you."

* * *

Roman unlocked the door and stepped aside, allowing Lena to walk in first. He slammed the door shut behind them, leaving their luggage right by the door and followed Lena into the room. He took his shirt off and tossed it onto the nearby chair. He worked his jeans and boxers off while she pulled her dress over her head.

He picked her up, pushing her against the wall. He captured her lips in a kiss while one of his hands drifted between her legs. He ran his fingers a long her slit. He moved his lips away from hers, leaving kisses down her throat. He slid two fingers into her pussy, pumping them in and out of her.

"You're so wet." Roman whispered.

"Ahhh yes." Lena breathed out.

He watched her eyes roll in the back of her head while she moaned loudly. To get a better hold on him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving her hips against his fingers. He focused on her, watching Lena's chest rise and fall with shaky breaths. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, small whimpers coming from her. Her hips started to slow down. Smirking, Roman pulled his fingers out of her.

"Romannnn." She groaned.

"Look at me." He barked.

Her eyes opened in time to see Roman sucking her juices off his fingers. Unwrapping an arm from around his neck, she pulled his fingers out of his mouth, bringing them towards her. Sticking her tongue out, she licked herself off his fingers, keeping her eyes on his.

Roman could feel his dick getting harder. "Mmm, gonna be like that, baby?"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "Yes."

She felt her back slide down the wall some. Roman got a good grip on her hips as he went down on his knees. Propping her legs on his shoulders, he dove between her thighs, gently nipping the skin on each one. Lena licked her lower lip, before sucking it in between her teeth. As if they had a mind of their own, her hips gently shifted towards Roman when his tongue connected with her folds.

His tongue expertly worked through her folds, relishing in the taste of her. With each moan Roman heard, his tongue went faster. Her fingernails scratched against the walls in an effort to grab onto something. The heels of her feet pushed down onto his shoulders when Roman flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Oh my-ah god." She moaned. "Please, baby, don't stop. R-right there."

He looked up at her to see her looking down at him, the need for release on her face. One of her hands was tangled in her hair, while her other hand squeezed one of her breasts, her finger flicking against her nipple. Her breathing was getting shallow, her lips rubbing together in an attempt to hold back a moan. Roman gently bit on one of her folds, making her mouth open, another loud moan coming from her. He flicked his tongue against her clit one more time, sending her into an orgasm. He tightened his hold on her hips as her body shook with release, his tongue lapping up her juices.

"Mmm, Roman." She cried. "Feels so good."

Lena moved her legs off his shoulders and slid down the wall and onto the floor in front of Roman.

"You taste good."

Lena pressed herself to him, her lips on his again. They hungrily kissed each other, enjoying the taste of her. She broke the kiss. They stared at each other, each of them breathing heavily.

"I need you, baby." She whispered, her hands pushing at his chest.

Roman pulled back, taken by surprise when she straddled him, pushing his back onto the floor. "Babe, the be-"

"Forget the bed." Lena growled, as she lowered herself onto his dick. "Mmmm, no-ah fuck-time."

Her hands rested on his stomach while she raised herself and slowly lowered herself back down. Her movements were slow at first. She relished the feel of him inside her. Her breathing grew heavier as she picked up the pace. She looked down at Roman to see his eyes stuck on her, his hips synching with hers.

"Lena." He grunted. "Yeah-right there-oh fuck. Ride me-just like that."

They moved against each other quickly, moaning with each thrust. He gripped her hip with one hand while the other ran up and down her side. He thrusted his hips up to hers, pushing his cock further into her.

"Oh god-oh yes." She moaned, throwing her head back as she continued riding him. "Mmm, oh yeah."

Roman wrapped an arm around her waist and sat up with her. They were eye to eye now as Lena gyrated against him. Her lips were parted, her moans now whimpers. He pulled out of her, laying her down on the floor. Grabbing at her knees, he pushed her legs apart, moving in between them. His cock hovered at her entrance, while he smoothed her hair back.

"Someone's been a dirty girl tonight." He said as he folded over her. "Do I affect you that much, baby?"

"Mhmm." Lena answered.

"Has this pussy been wet for me all night?" Roman inched his way inside of her.

"Mhmm."

"Yeah?" He pushed himself inside her and quickly pulled out. "You've been hot like this all night? Thinking about me inside of you."

"Ahhh fuck." She screamed when he pushed himself inside her.

"Look at me." He growled. "Tell me what you want."

She closed and opened her eyes, going insane with him inside her and not moving. When she pushed her hips against his in an effort to feel more of him, he dug his nails into her hips, holding her in place. She whimpered at the pain, both turned on and afraid. This was something new.

"You're so quiet now." Roman pointed out. "Where's the dirty whore that sucked my cock in the car? The one that couldn't wait."

"R-r-roman." She squirmed underneath. "Please, don't make me wait."

He dragged his tongue along his lower lip. "You're so pent up you need me."

"Yes." She groaned. "Give me that intense man I saw in the ring tonight. I want the Big Dog."

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled out of her and slammed back inside of her. He pinned her hands above her head, holding them tightly as he pounded into her. He moaned along with her, faintly hearing his balls slapping against her.

"H-h-harder." Lena cried, her back arching off the floor.

Roman picked up the pace, growling. He let go of her hands, laying them flat on the floor. He grunted when her legs scissored around his waist, pushing him into her.

"Don't stop, Roman." Lena breathed out. "Fuck me-oh yeah-just like that."

"Mmm, Lena." He growled, looking down at her. "Ah fuck."

Their movements were slowing down. Roman could feel her clenching around his cock. He wrapped a hand around her throat, beginning to thrust harder again.

"Cum for me." He whispered in her ear. "Cum for, Daddy."

Her moans were coming out muffled. A hand clawed at his wrist while the other grabbed onto his bicep. He hissed when he felt her nails digging into his skin. She lined her hips up with his, meeting his thrusts.

"Am I your Daddy?" He growled in her ear. "Are you going to-ah fuck Lena-cum for me?"

"Yee-as, Daddy." She choked out.

With another pump, she came down hard around him. Her back arched off the floor while her entire body shook underneath him. He unwrapped his hand from around her throat, now holding himself up with both hands.

She moaned as he continued pumping into her, her body still shaking from her orgasm. She held onto him, lowering her eyes to watch his cock pushing into her pussy and pulling out.

"Daddy..." She groaned. "Yeah, that's it, Daddy. Oh god-fuck-cum inside me. I-I need to-oh god-feel you."

Roman pulled out and pushed into her with one final thrust, cumming inside of her, a loud growl coming from him. He held himself up as he felt his orgasm power through him, his cock going limp inside of her.

Pulling back, he lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. He got in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She snuggled into him and he nuzzled his face in her shoulder, kissing her softly.

"Keep that up and neither one of us will get sleep." Lena whispered.

Roman brought his lips up to her ear, "I'm counting on that."

* * *

A/N: You guys all right after that?


End file.
